Do you love me
by kate882
Summary: Gaara wants to know what love is so he starts asking people if they love him and what it means just a cute liitle oneshot GaaraxNauto


What does it mean to love? That question had been going through Gaara's head all day.

"Temari?" She looked over at her little brother. They were visiting the Leaf and this was the first time in the three days they had been there that Gaara had talked to her. Mostly he had been hanging out with Naruto.

"Yeah what is it Gaara?" she asked him.

"Do you love me?" To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. She didn't think she heard right so she asked him to repeat what he had just said, "I said 'do you love me'." He stretched out the words so she could understand them better while wondering it if some of the air she moved with her fan had gone into her head.

"O-of course I do." She stuttered worried that this may be the wrong answer.

"Then what is love?" Gaara asked in his usual monotone.

She was worried he would be able to hear how loud her heart beat was. "Why don't you go ask Kankuro? I have to go. I told Shikamaru I would meet him ten minutes ago." She ran out of the room with a small wave.

So Gaara went and found Kankuro, who was putting on that purple paint he always put on. If Gaara weren't already planning on asking Kankuro something else he might have asked him why he always wore the paint.

"Kankuro do you love me?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro didn't even look up from the mirror he was using. "Will you kill me if I say no?" He responded.

Gaara considered this for a moment. Would he? "Eh it's possible." He finally said.

"Then yeah I love you." Kankuro said still focused on his paint.

"What is love then?"

"I don't know." Kankuro said gritting his teeth together.

"You just said you loved me though. So how could you not know?" Gaara asked getting irritated.

Kankuro threw his hands in the air; in the process he made a long line of purple on the wall. Good thing the paint was removable. "Gaara I don't know how to explain it. I'm sorry ok, but I don't." Lies. All lies.

"Alright." Gaara said, and went outside to ask more people.

He walked up to Iruka. "Do you love me?"

"Uh do I know you?" Iruka asked back. He knew who the kid was, but he had never really talked to him or met him.

"Probably not." Gaara said shrugging.

"Then how could I if we don't know each other."

"So you have to know someone to love them?" Gaara asked intrigued and happy to be getting at least a little bit of the puzzle solved.

"Most of the time yes. Now was that all, because I have a class to teach." Iruka said, and walked away without an answer. Someone was in a bad mood today.

Next Gaara found Naruto's friend Sasuke. "Do you love me?" He was getting tiered of asking this, and he really doubted that Sasuke did.

"No. You're a freak, and you wear way too much eyeliner. I'm not sure why Naruto wants to be friends with you." Sasuke said not even glancing at Gaara as he looked at some tomatoes on sale.

"At least I don't have a pokey ball on the back of my shirt." Gaara responded. He would kill Sasuke, but Naruto would hate him if he did that.

"It's my clan's symbol!" The raven haired boy yelled turning to look at Gaara.

"Soo . . . all of them were obsessed with Pokémon?" Gaara asked tilting his head to the side. He didn't wait for an answer though he just walked away. He still didn't know what love was.

The next person he found was that pink haired Sakura girl. He gave a small shudder at the thought of her loving him, but asked anyway.

"Your adorable, but no." She then got this creepy/dreamy look on her face. "I'm in love with Sasuke." He wouldn't have asked if he had remembered that she was one of the crazy fan girls.

He backed away slowly. Even he knew the power of fan girl was hard to fight. He didn't have time. And she looked like she was going to hug him to cheer him up. He ran.

He then found that quite girl named Hinata. "Do you love me?" He was getting sick of having to ask this.

"Well a-actually I'm in love with Naruto." She said blushing. Not a surprise at all. He would ask her, but she seemed to be a bit of a fan girl herself. A shy fan girl, but a fan girl no less. So before she could say anything more he walked away.

Next he found Choji. Choji's response was: "I'd love you if you got me some food."

Gaara frowned at this. "So love is giving people food?" He asked confused. That didn't sound right.

The blond girl Ino hit Choji upside the head. "No that's not what it is." She said shaking her head. "Love is" Gaara ran off before she could explain it remembering that she was also a Sasuke fan girl.

Shuddering from how close he had been to hearing an explanation from a fan girl he went in search of someone else to ask.

He next went to ask that kid Kiba about it. Kiba's dog wouldn't stop barking at him though, so he walked away before asking Kiba anything. That was a waste of time.

He thought of asking Rock Lee, but the kid freaked him out and would probably say something about the power of youth. Not what he needed at the moment. Plus every time he was near that kid he would have to listen to someone yelling about how Lee had stolen his eyebrows. It got annoying fast.

He didn't think that Kakishi loved him, but judging by the types of books he read he probably at least knew what love was. So he found Kakishi, and asked him.

"Why don't you go ask Naruto about that?" Was the smiling ninja's answer. Well maybe because Naruto was the reason Gaara had been wondering what it was in the first place. He didn't say that though he just walked away.

Gaara decided he would ask one more person then he would ask Naruto.

Neji seemed to be expecting him. Gaara opened his mouth but was cut off.

"No I do not. Sasuke already told me what your asking people."

Gaara walked away muttering something along the lines of "I always knew that guy was rude".

Then he ran into Naruto. No he litteraly ran right into him. "Oh hi Gaara." Naruto said bright as ever as he stood up. He would have helped Gaara up to, but Gaara's sand took care of that for him.

"Naruto do you love me." Gaara asked not even bothering to say hello in return or apologize for knocking the blond over.

Naruto went red. It looked good on him Gaara decided inspecting the color on the hyper-active blond.

"W-why do y-you ask?" Naruto stuttered out.

"Because I want an answer." The red head replied in his normal monotone.

"Yes I love you." Naruto said in barley a whisper, but it was still heard by Gaara.

"Then can you tell me what love is? No one else will." Gaara asked the other boy.

Naruto thought about it then tried to explain the way he felt about Gaara to Gaara. "Well when you care about someone more than yourself. Enough to lay down your life for them. When you always want to be with them. You would do anything for them. You could never leave them behind. You can see the good and bad in them that others can't. When they are sad it makes you sad, and want to destroy the person or thing that dared to upset them. When you would give up everything just to see them smile even just once. Them being happy makes you happy. They pop up in your mind all the time, and you have trouble not thinking about them. To me that's love. That's how I feel about you." Naruto took a deep breath waiting for the rejection he was sure would come from his red headed friend.

Gaara thought all this over. He felt the same about Naruto. Did that mean he loved him? Gaara thought so.

"Then I love you to Naruto." Gaara said with a tinny –almost nonexistent but still noticed by the blond- smile.

Then before the blond could respond Gaara put his lips to Naruto's. For a moment the two boys were in such shock neither did anything. Then at the same time they melted into a heated kiss.

If they had been looking around them they would have seen a few people on the street they were in cursing and handing money to others.


End file.
